


It's Always You

by Aviss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is High as a Kite, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jaime is terribly amused, Silly, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Brienne wakes up in the hospital, there is a beautiful man, or possibly a God in her room."Am I dreaming?" she mumbled, because that kind of man would only be looking at her with such concern and fondness in her dreams.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 58
Kudos: 260
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> Dear Julie, you prompted for Amnesia and I was going to be very serious and angsty about it. Except it's the season for fluff and Brienne insisted in being silly about it. I hope you like it.

It was the regular beeping of the machines what woke Brienne up. 

She opened her eyes, slamming them shut immediately with a groan at the stab of pain that went straight into her brain. 

"Brienne?" a masculine voice asked, and she turned her head in that direction, slitting her eyes open just enough to assess her surroundings without wanting to screw her head off from the pain.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital, it was hard to mistake the steady beeping of a heart monitor for something else and the glaringly white walls around her. She also recognized the smell, one that brought back memories that were best left shoved in the back of her brain. 

Then she noticed the cables coming out of her arm and the drip connected to them, the fuzzy feeling in her head and hairy one in her mouth telling her she was on drugs. The good ones, considering she felt nothing from the waist down. She tried to wiggle her toes in a moment of mild concern, what would have been a screaming panic for someone not doped to the gills, and smiled at the feeling of the scratchy bedsheet against her skin. 

Not paralized then, just very, very high.

Then she registered the man leaning over the rail of the bed and she opened her eyes wide, completely uncaring about the previous pain. What was a headache compared to the vision in front of her?

That was a man, or possibly a God, that needed to be examined with both eyes wide open. He was tall and what Brienne could see of his build was the kind that made millions of dragons on the cover of magazines, with eyes the deepest green bracketed by laugh lines, a wide nose and plush lips, and the kind of jaw that needed to be tested with lips and teeth, even is she cut herself on it. 

"Am I dreaming?" she mumbled, because that kind of man would only be looking at her with such concern and fondness in her dreams.

The Warrior made flesh laughed, and it made him impossibly more beautiful. "You're definitely awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm in heaven, then?" she asked, her voice distant and slurred. 

She might be, though everything pointed at her being in hospital, but it might be heaven if a God was there with her.

"No, but you almost sent me there with a heart attack, wench," he said, his eyes soft and full of something that made warmth spill inside of her. "You tried to be a hero again."

There was something familiar about him, something she could not put her finger on. She frowned, and looked around the room again, noticing for the first time he was the only person there. 

That wasn't right, she should not be alone in the hospital, where was her boyfriend? She knew her relationship with him wasn't the deepest or most romantic of relationships, but she had hoped after the time they had been together, he would be there for her if she landed herself in hospital. 

Not that she was going to complain, the Warrior was definitely an upgrade.

"Boyfriend?" The Warrior frowned now, the smile on his mouth turning upside down. She didn't like seeing it; he had a mouth made for smiling, among other things, and seeing that frown made Brienne feel less floaty and happy. "Anything you need to tell me, Brienne?"

"Where's--" she thought hard about it, the name just out of reach in the fog of drugs, "Kyle?" She finished, feeling almost triumphant at remembering, some voice in the back of her head saying Kyle Cunt, though it couldn't be that, could it? "He should be here."

"No he shouldn't," the man said.

She was about to protest when Brienne remembered, she had been on her way to meet Kyle at some sports bar his friends had recommended when she had walked past an alley where a mugging was taking place. That was why the man was familiar, he wasn't the Warrior, he was the man that was being assaulted and Brienne, in or out of uniform, wasn't going to allow a crime to happen in front of her eyes. 

She narrowed her eyes at the man, he was a lot greyer and his hair was shorter than in her memories, and there were more lines around his eyes and mouth, but it was the same one. He wasn't the kind of man easily forgotten or mistaken for another. 

"Well, you've clearly managed," he muttered, sounding a bit upset.

Brienne ignored that, suddenly worried about him. "Are you alright, sir? You were being attacked!" she asked, and the man's brows shot up his forehead, eyes round and mouth falling open. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" 

It would be a crime to hurt something so beautiful. Another crime, robbing him was already one.

The man bit his lip, his expression flickering between worry and amusement. "Oh Brienne, you're on quite the cocktail," he said, amusement finally winning out. "You know you're speaking aloud? I should record this for posterity," he added in an undertone. He made no gesture to go for a camera, though.

"Sir?"

"Jaime, my name is Jaime," he said softly. 

"Jaime," she repeated, the shape and sound of the name in her mouth familiar and dear. But she had just met him, hadn't she? She frowned and her head throbbed with pain.

"You really haven't, but don't worry about that." He leaned back from the bed to give her space and pulled one of the awful hospital chairs close to the bed, taking Brienne's hand in his. "They said the drugs could make you confused for a while," he added. 

"Oh." 

Brienne looked at where their hands were joined, surprised at her own lack of awkwardness at the gesture. She wasn't used to being touched so casually, not even by her boyfriend who wasn't really demonstrative in public. But this felt different, this felt right. It had to be the drugs that made her feel floaty and calm and safe holding Jaime's hands, his skin a shade darker than hers, their fingers slotted together as if they had been made to fit that way. 

There was a gold band on his finger. Of course a man like that was married, that didn't explain why he was holding onto Brienne's hand, or why she had not pulled hers from his grasp. She didn't want to, liked the contact and the way they fit, as if this wasn't the first time they did it. 

Brienne wondered if Jaime's wife wasn't the jealous kind, and if she'd mind him being there with Brienne.

"She isn't, no. And she knows there isn't any other place I'd rather be"

Brienne sighed, she had always wanted a husband like that, not just as handsome but who spoke of her with such fondness.

Jaime squeezed her hand gently. "You have him."

"Not Kyle?" Brienne asked around a huge yawn, the floaty drugged feeling and the short conversation with Jaime trying to drag her back to sleep. 

Jaime laughed. "Definitely not that one."

Brienne nodded, that explained why he wasn't there. Hadn't she considered breaking up with him while on the way to the bar? And many times before. She wanted to ask Jaime whether she had done it, he seemed to know many things about her.

She realized she had not asked any questions about how she got there or what was wrong with her, and there were other things, nebulous and far away with the drugs, that she knew were also very important. There was the impression of a child's laugh and the warmth of big arms around her, but they were distant and she was so very tired.

There was a question she wanted to ask before she went back to sleep. "Where is my husband? Will he be here when I wake up?"

Another squeeze as her eyes closed. "Of course he will."

"If he's not," she mumbled before dropping off. "Can I marry you?"

His laugh was the last thing she heard.

… 

Brienne opened the eyes and groaned, her hand had gone numb and her head was achy, but she was more clear headed than she had been, though she still wasn't sure how long she'd been in the hospital this time.

She looked to the side to see Jaime slumped on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, his hand clasped tightly around hers. 

She felt, as she always did, overwhelmed with feelings looking at him. In repose, even there, the lines of his face smoothed out and he looked so much younger, almost like the man she had met over ten years ago. The man she had rescued, though he didn't really need rescuing, and who had refused to leave her life after that. 

She still didn't know what she'd done to deserve the love of a man that looked like The Warrior-- the memories from before slammed into her, and she flushed red, her entire body burning with it. 

Had she really said all that? 

She made some kind of noise and Jaime twitched awake, his eyes opening slowly and focusing on her immediately. 

"Brienne?" he sounded tentative, probably wondering whether she still didn't remember him.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, her face on fire. "You better not have recorded that."

Jaime was out of the chair and practically climbing on top of her bed in the next heartbeat, his mouth hot and insistent against hers, caring nothing for the state of her breath or the real possibility that their combined weight could send the bed crashing to the floor. Brienne spared only half a thought for those considerations before kissing him back, because she would always kiss this gorgeous, ridiculous man back. 

"Welcome back, Brienne," he said against her mouth, kissing her again. "Good to know you remember me now."

"As if I would ever forget you," she said, because it was the absolute truth. "And if I did, you'd find me and remind me again why I love you." 

"Of course I will." Jaime said, and kissed her again.

...


End file.
